


good morning

by zigsexual (anythingbutloud)



Series: driam extended universe [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Sappy sappy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutloud/pseuds/zigsexual
Summary: it’s valentine’s day and liam has a surprise.
Relationships: Liam/Drake Walker
Series: driam extended universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917373
Kudos: 2





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine’s day!! this is the first of the two driam drabbles i did as a holiday gift, this one is full of sappy fluff and pet names and dopey boys haha I MISS TRR SO MUCH

He wakes up to Liam pressing soft kisses against his shoulder, trailing all the way up to his cheek, and he smiles before he even opens his eyes. Liam pauses just below his ear, whispering, “Good morning.”

“G’morning,” Drake answers sleepily, turning his head and blinking his eyes open, smiling even wider at the sight of Liam’s face.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, darling,” Liam says, one hand now running through Drake’s hair, brushing the wayward bedhead off his forehead and kissing the skin there. “I love you.”

Drake wrinkles his nose. “You know I hate Valentine’s Day, you sap.”

“You do not hate it,” Liam says, kissing the tip of his nose too until he has no choice but to let his expression soften. “You just want everyone to think you do so you can uphold your façade of indifference. I know you too well for that.”

Drake’s eyes grow heavy again as he leans into Liam’s hand, now stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. “Mm, okay. You win. I love you too.”

He feels Liam’s lips against his temple. “That was easy.”

He’d never admit it, but Drake loves to let Liam get his way. Something about the light in his eyes afterwards is too contagious to deny.

“I’m always easy when it comes to you,” Drake replies, tilting his head to kiss Liam’s cheek. “That’s a given.”

Liam smiles, tightening the arm he has draped across Drake’s waist. “So. I got you something.”

“Aw, Liam, come on. We said we weren’t gonna —“

“Well, I was lying. You should’ve known me too well for that.”

“Touché.”

Liam’s eyes are sparkling with excitement. “Do you want to know what it is?”

Drake raises an eyebrow. “You really want to spoil it before I even unwrap it?”

“It’s… not really something you can unwrap.”

“Liam.” Drake sits up abruptly, Liam’s arm falling away as Drake stares down at him, eyebrows raised in warning. “Please tell me you didn’t buy me something ridiculous.”

Liam tilts his head and bites his lip, eyes raking across Drake’s concerned expression. “What constitutes ridiculous in this scenario?”

“Oh my god.”

“I’m not saying I did, I’m just asking for your definition —”

“Is it a house? God, Liam, if you bought some kind of estate again…”

“It’s not a house!” Liam says, sitting up too. “At least, not entirely.”

“Liam.”

“It’s a boat,” Liam admits sheepishly, a gentle blush settling in his cheeks. “I got you a boat.”

Drake pauses. “It’s not… it’s not a yacht, right?”

“No, I promise. It’s a regular boat, a sailboat, but there is a sleeping quarters below deck, so I guess it might technically count as —”

Drake wraps his arm around Liam’s shoulders and kisses him, falling into him a bit until they tumble backwards into the pillow, Liam laughing as Drake props himself up above him, grinning.

“So you’re okay with it?”

“Okay with it?” Drake leans down, folding his arms across Liam’s chest and resting his chin on them. “Babe, you bought me a boat. It’s perfect. You’re perfect. God, I love you. When can we go on it?”

“Whenever you want,” Liam smiles, wrapping his arms around Drake’s back and pulling him in closer. “But maybe when the weather is calm, to start?”

Drake laughs. “Okay, yeah, good call. And maybe we wear life jackets this time.”

“Agreed. Although I’d hope we’d have improved somewhat since then.”

“Wouldn’t mind the aftermath, though,” Drake muses, gazing out at Liam fondly, “Will you still kiss me like that even if we don’t crash?”

“I’ll kiss you like that right now, if you want.”

“I want. I definitely want.”

It’s Liam’s turn to laugh, bringing one hand up to cup Drake’s face. “I knew you liked Valentine’s Day.”

Drake rests their foreheads together. “Or maybe I just like you.”

Liam closes the distance between them, parting Drake’s lips with his own, threading his fingers into his hair. Drake settles in against him, legs tangled together as their bodies align, and his heart feels so full he’s certain Liam can feel it too.

Their kisses are slow and sweet and intimate, Drake letting out a quiet sigh of contentment as Liam strokes through his hair. Liam nuzzles in against his face, kissing across his cheeks before coming back to his mouth with a bruising passion that pulls the air right out of Drake.

He’s breathing hard when they finally part, flushed and lovesick, gazing at Liam with unfettered tenderness. He lifts one hand to trace a finger down the side of Liam’s face. “Happy Valentine’s Day, love of my life.”

Liam’s eyes sparkle, and his smile sets off a stutter in Drake’s heart. He rolls onto his side, Liam turning too, and they settle into another embrace and nestle down against the pillows.

They linger in the warmth of each other for a moment before Liam breaks the silence. “What do you want to name her?”

“The boat?”

He nods.

Drake only takes a second to think. “How about… after your mom?”

Liam takes a deep breath, tilting his head to look at him, and Drake doesn’t miss the sheen that blooms in his eyes before he blinks it away. “Drake…”

“Is that okay?”

Liam reaches one hand up to cup Drake’s face, fingers stroking along the back of his neck. “I absolutely adore you,” he says softly, his words the only answer Drake needs.

The blush builds in his cheeks, and the intensity of Liam’s gaze makes him lightheaded. He tries to restore a little levity before he finds himself fully submerged in the trap of St. Valentine. “You can only come on my boat if you don’t crash it, you know. You’ll have to prove yourself.”

“And how do I manage that?” Liam says sweetly, so starry-eyed that Drake knows he’s playing a losing hand. When it comes to Liam, there’s no such thing as treading water; he’s always going to find himself in the deep end.

“How do you think?” He answers, blushing too fiercely now for Liam not to notice. Thankfully, all Liam does is laugh and tug him closer, noses touching as he brings his hand up into Drake’s hair.

When he speaks, Drake can feel the words against his lips. “You’re all mine and you know it, love. I don’t have to prove a thing.”

“But you will anyway, won’t you?”

“Mm,” Liam presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I guess you’ll have to wait and see.”


End file.
